


some one like you

by zaogao_7



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaogao_7/pseuds/zaogao_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T T写完了再说</p>
            </blockquote>





	some one like you

Eames结婚的时候，Arthur在千里之外的冰岛。

消息是通过邮件发送过来的，电子贺卡上有着Eames搂着不知名的新娘笑的露出牙齿的照片。

“蠢死了。”前哨当着Cobb和Ari的面毫不留情的批评道，“条纹西装配粉色衬衫--Eames永远都学不会放弃他那愚蠢的品味。”

Cobb首先同情的拍了拍前哨的肩膀，说：“嘿，Arthur，你和Eames的事我……” Arthur毫不留情的打断了Cobb：“我明白你要说什么Cobb，请不要质疑我的专业性。” 不过这丝毫不能阻止Ari同情的眼光，Arthur不动声色的扭了扭脖子，这种……好像他是被男友背叛了女人的感觉……好吧他是被男友背叛了……

Arthur和Eames的故事要从前哨还不是前哨，但是伪装者已经是业内最好的伪装者的时候开始说起。

5年前Arthur还是刚刚毕业的建筑系高材生，他成绩优异，前途无量，同时还是Mal父亲最得意的学生，地位和现在的Ari差不多。 Mal很喜欢父亲的这位学生，常常会邀请Arthur来品尝她的法式料理。 那个时候的Arthur已经习惯无时无刻穿着定做的三件套，领带和头发都表明他随时可以进入工作状态。 Cobb曾经取笑Arthur在床上也一定是这样一丝不苟的样子，任何和Arthur上床的人都必须和Arthur一样穿着三件套，袖口和领带的状态要和发型一样完美，Arthur虽然总是Cobb的观点不屑一顾不过心里也暗暗同意这样的床伴更适合自己。

Mal更喜欢怜爱的抱抱Arthur，然后把还只会爬的James丢到Arthur怀里。

Eames是在Cobb家第一次见到Arthur的，晚餐时间因为一份和客户有关的紧急资料，Eames只好不请自来的出现在了Cobb。


End file.
